In the combustion of fuels in a combustion chamber like that of an industrial gas turbine or an aircraft gas turbine engine, the combustion process can cause instabilities or pressure fluctuations which, under unfavourable conditions, present undesirable combustion noise and a poor dynamic temperature distribution.
In particular, there is a need to improve temperature distribution and noise level of gas turbine engine combustion, and particularly so in APU for aircraft.